Another Hitokiri
by aznkaratedude
Summary: Himura finds out about another hitokiri...
1. Reality

Afterwards...  
  
uh...this is my very first real fanfic...so tell me what you think...i dont own rurouni kenshin or anything, but i love the show...its awesome..  
  
the first chapter is kinda "weird...like stupid weird..." sorta...its kinda boring...it'll get better later, i hope.  
  
THANK YOU FOR READING...(this is in advance in case you get bored halfway and leave my story..=*( ..anyway enjoy!)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________  
  
A nice beautiful day...  
  
"MISS KAORU! STOP HITTING ME ON THE HEAD I DIDNT DO IT!" Kenshin yells.  
  
Kaoru still hitting Kenshin on the head with her wooden sword (or shinai or bokuden) "YOU ATE MY RICE CAKES!"  
  
*Note: i didnt know what to put in the beginning so i decided on a little bit of "comedy"  
  
Sanosuke walks into the room with a rice cake in his hand "Hey missy, these are pretty good, where did you get these? the Akabeko?"  
  
Kaoru says "OH! sorry Kenshin, SANOOOOOOOOOOO!" She stops hitting kenshin and runs toward sanosuke and starts whacking him instead.  
  
Sano says "Hey! I JUST ASKED WHERE...OW....YOU GOT.....AHHH....THESE!"  
  
Kaoru says"I MADE THEM, FOR YOUR INFORMATION IT TOOK 3 HOURS MAKING THEM LIKE THIS!"  
  
Sano (whispers) "Then i guess you know how to make them now..."  
  
Kenshin (turning serious) says "Someone's here...Kaoru stay still..." Kenshin walks to the door and opens it.  
  
A mysterious figure is standing in front of the Kamiya Kasheen (NOTE:need spelling...)  
  
??? says "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING WALKING ALL SUSPICOUS!"  
  
Kenshin says "so i guess you're high off coffee or something...Saitou..." then he walks out of the dojo and comes straight-face-to-face with saitou  
  
Saitou says "So battousai...what have you been doing after that incident with Enishi?"  
  
Kenshin says "pretty much relaxing...but i can still use my hiten mitsurugi...though i shouldnt..." (NOTE: people who do not know why should read some of the manga trans...i know one site, www.maigo-chan.org)  
  
Sano yelling at Saitou "SAITOU YOU STILL OWE ME THAT MATCH!"  
  
Saitou "Uh sure rooster head, but not today....chou, get out here"  
  
Chou the former jupangatana man comes out from behind a tree "Oh whatever boss...i think ill take a little break...look around kyoto to see if anyone still does their real job...ill be back here in about 3 to 8 months...so have fun without me" Chou grins and walks away...(possibly forever?!)  
  
Saitou *(becoming serious)* "so..have you heard battousai?"  
  
Kenshin "Heard about what?"  
  
Saitou "AH! you dont know? oy..."  
  
Kenshin "Oro?"  
  
Sano "Okay Saitou, start talking...."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________  
  
this kinda veered away from my original idea but its ok...it was pretty short.i was gonna explain about battousai and stuff but its alright...you should/might know already...well review and tell me how the first chapter is...try to be nice...cuz i know i suck...so thanks for reading!! 


	2. Finding Out

Afterwards...  
  
Hmm.I don't think anyone read the last chapter.ahh I hope someone will read this! Oh well.anyway.I think my original idea is changing cuz I just got and saw rurouni kenshin/samurai X ova, trust and betrayal.yes.. the first like four ovas in one DVD.kool.  
  
Sano "Saitou.you better start talking."  
  
Kenshin "Yes please explain now Saitou."  
  
Saitou "Well I guess I can tell you.there is another hitokiri."  
  
Kenshin "Another?! I thought Makoto Shishio and I were the only ones!"  
  
Saitou "turns out there is one more.his name is ryuu.we don't have too much info on him except that, yes, he was an Ishin Shishi, part of the Choushuu and that he doesn't have a specific type of swordsman style."  
  
Kenshin "I can't believe this..Katsura was keeping things from me!"  
  
Saitou "Actually, battousai.this hitokiri was hired AFTER katsura was gone.."  
  
Sano "So I guess its up to me and kenshin to take him out?"  
  
Saitou "I don't know how much you could help rooster head.but battousai is definitely one that has to go on this mission"  
  
Kenshin "I cannot.I live happily here at the kamiya dojo.I will not fight this ryuu.I'm sure that the police will be able to handle this.I'm sorry Saitou, but I cannot do this anymore.."  
  
Saitou "I'm sorry to hear that battousai..or should I say.."kenshin".this is absolutely a waste of hiten mitsurugi..style."  
  
Sano "Let kenshin do what he wants..if he doesn't want to do this, he doesn't have to..I'll do it instead."  
  
Saitou "Hah, you make me laugh rooster head.. You can't even use your futaenokiwami anymore can you?"  
  
Sano "Of course I can, remember that I made a new version of it!"  
  
Saitou "Yes that is true, but its not even stronger than the other one.its actually WEAKER than the original, you call that taking it to the next level?!"  
  
Kenshin "Ok I think this has gone on long enough! Saitou, come back tomorrow morning, I will have an answer for you then, that I will."  
  
Saitou "Fine." Saitou leaves.  
  
Kenshin and sano walk back into the Kamiya Dojo.  
  
Kaoru "WHAT HAPPENED?! WHO WAS IT?!"  
  
Kenshin starts to explain, then after the explanation and dinner they all go to bed.  
  
Kenshin is still awake in his room thinking "Another hitokiri.another one.another.." Kenshin drifts off to sleep thinking about the words "another one.another hitokiri".  
  
Kenshin is walking through a forest."Where are you?! Come out! What have you done with them?!"  
  
?????? "Come closer.you will finally receive your Heavenly Justice! Battousai! Come CLOSER!!"  
  
Kenshin walks through the forest and reaches a clearing with a dojo type building in the middle of all the forest. "*Gasp* What have you done with them?!"  
  
He sees Miss Kaoru, Miss Megumi, Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Tsubame tied up on the side of the dojo, slaughtered.  
  
?????? "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
  
Kenshin "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kenshin awakes suddenly and is sweating and gasping for air.  
  
Kenshin "It was a dream, but it felt much to real. Perhaps this is a vision.of some sort.I guess I will have to tell Saitou at daybreak when he comes back."  
  
Interesting huh? I think the dream was a nice touch, but feel free to disagree. PLEASE READ! Or If you have been, please continue. Thank you again. 


	3. On We Go!

Afterwards...  
  
I haven't updated cuz I don't think anyone reads this, oh well, I update now cuz I think its fun. Anyway.. Here we go!! Oh yeah. Sorry about the weird border. And I think I changed the format of the real writing.  
  
`~~~~~~____________________------~~-________________________- __________________  
  
Kenshin wakes up suddenly "That dream.. it felt so real. That means that I have to tell Saitou my decision in the morning. I hope I can sleep." Kenshin drifts into sleep once again.  
  
"KENSHIN!! WAKE UP!!" yells Miss Kaoru. "You're going to miss breakfast! And Saitou is already here!!" Kaoru keeps yelling at Kenshin until he finally wakes up. "How are you? Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Oro? Oro?" Kenshin wakes. "What happened?" Kenshin thinks "I shouldn't have to worry everyone by telling them about my dream. "I'm fine, how about you Miss Kaoru?"  
  
"I slept like a baby, but I could've sworn I heard something from your room last night, but then again it could've been my imagination!" says Miss Kaoru.  
  
"So Kenshin, what's your decision?" Sanosuke walks into the room.  
  
"You'll find out after breakfast, Sano." Kenshin gets out of bed and washes his face in a bucket of water. Then he heads out for breakfast.  
  
The entire gang (Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, Yahiko, Megumi, Tsubame, and even Saitou) eats breakfast. Afterwards. they are all sitting (except Saitou who is standing) right outside the entrance to the dojo.  
  
"So Battousai, what is your decision? I haven't got all day!" Saitou asks Kenshin impatiently.  
  
"My decision. is. no. I decline your offer to go defeat this other hitokiri." Kenshin says while staring at the ground, though his voice is serious.  
  
"WHAT?!" Sanosuke yells as he stands up immediately.  
  
"As I thought it would be. I guess that leaves me in a bad position. I didn't want to resort to this, but. rooster head. Would YOU like to go on this mission?" Saitou says sort of in an irritated way.  
  
"If Kenshin isn't going, then I'm not either." Sanosuke says as he sits back down.  
  
"Dang, I guess I'LL have to do it then. Darn. " Saitou leaves the dojo.  
  
"Uh. Kenshin? Why didn't you take that mission? You haven't been out for a long time." Kaoru says as she walks behind Kenshin.  
  
"That isn't important." Kenshin says quickly as he starts to stand up.  
  
"Well actually, I wanna know too." Sanosuke says too as he stands up.  
  
Now everyone is asking why and Kenshin just says "I'm going to go on a walk that I am." So Kenshin leaves for his walk.  
  
Kenshin thinks "I shouldn't tell them, I don't want them to worry. I shouldn't have to tell them." Kenshin wanders around the town looking at the ground and thinking these same thoughts over and over. He finally decides to go back home.  
  
"Miss Kaoru?! Sanosuke?! Yahiko?! Miss Megumi?! Is anyone here?!" Kenshin walks into the Kamiya Dojo and finds it's completely empty. He rushes to the rooms and finds nothing, but the owners' belongings. He goes to his own room and notices a note.  
  
Battousai,  
I have your friends! Meet me in the forest south of the  
Town if you ever want to see them again! Come tomorrow  
At sunrise and we will meet in the center of the forest! There  
Will be a cabin. Don't go in if you want to see your friends alive  
Again! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!  
  
Hitokiri Ryu.  
  
"Hitokiri Ryu?! That's the man that Saitou warned me about, the other hitokiri!" Kenshin rushes outside the dojo. It is nighttime. A beautiful night. "RYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!" Kenshin screams at the sky, releasing his swordsmen sprit (or sword ki) shattering some glass and shaking the tile on the roof of the Kamiya Dojo. "I WILL COME TO GET MY FRIENDS BACK! HEAR ME!!!!!" Kenshin continues to yell.  
  
"So he has received the letter. excellent." A man is inside a cabin, in the middle of a forest, looking at 6 bodies on the floor, knocked out. "Now he will receive what he deserves."  
  
The next morning, at sunrise.  
  
"It's time." Kenshin gets up and walks to the entrance of the Kamiya Dojo. Then leaves.  
  
```__--_____________________________________- ``````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
alright. Pretty weird huh? Yep. thanks for reading. I'll get chpt 4 soon too! 


	4. The Battle Part 1

Afterwards...  
  
Yes. this is a faster update than before. hehe. alrighty then its about to start..  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````  
  
"It's time to go." Kenshin wakes up, and leaves the Kamiya Dojo. Kenshin thinks "I must save them, no matter the cost, except. I don't think I can defeat him without destroying him, this is a big ordeal, that it is."  
  
Kenshin walks into the forest, then looks to one of the trees "I know that you are there. Come out!" Kenshin turns to the tree and looks at it.  
  
"HAH! You know nothing!" A man says.  
  
Two kunai come out from the top of the tree.  
  
Kenshin dodges them by sidestepping. "I have no time for games! Come out and show yourself!"  
  
A man drops down from the top of the tree and unsheathes his sword. "Here we go! I will defeat you Battousai!!" He charges forward with his sword above his head.  
  
Kenshin takes his sheath out of his belt and blocks the slash with his sheath, quickly moves behind the man and drives the hilt of the blade (which is still in the sheath) into the back of the man's neck, knocking him out. "You weren't much of a challenge." He puts his sheath back into his belt thing. And continues to walk into the forest.  
  
"Die Battousai!!" Another man jumps out of the tree and slashes vertically with an axe.  
  
"Too slow" Kenshin moves backward a step, expecting the man to get up and step backward as well.  
  
"I knew you'd do that!" The man pulls his axe out of the ground and slashes horizontally toward Kenshin.  
  
"Huh?!" Kenshin pulls his sword out in the very last second and blocks the slash. "You're much better than the last person I fought. I commend you for that. But now, its OVER! Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuushousen!" Kenshin moves his blade so the axe goes flying, then shoves the blade right below the jaw, knocking the man out. "A bit more challenging. but I need to stop getting these interruptions!" Kenshin starts running into the forest and comes to the open center much sooner than he thought.  
  
"I'm glad you could make it, Battousai." Ryu comes out of the cabin. Ryu is dressed in cloths similar to Kenshins, except that his shirt is grey, his bottom robe thing is black and he has a headband that is like the old Shinsengumi's. Though he isn't a Shinsengumi. "Well, I didn't think those men I hired would annoy you as much as it did! You used to kill for fun!!" Ryu looks angry now "You made all of those people die, then disappeared! Makoto Shishio was a much better man than you! I will kill you now!!" Ryu disappears and reappears behind Kenshin, sword unsheathed, above his head, about to slash down on Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin turns and unsheathes his sword in the same moment, blocking Ryu's slash, then moving forward quickly, bringing the hilt to Ryu's chin.  
  
"I don't think so!" Ryu steps back and puts his sword diagonally, the blade facing forward, from waist to his shoulder.  
  
"My life in those days are over! I'm trying to atone for my crimes as a hitokiri, but I KEEP GETTING INTERUPPTED!" Kenshin charges toward Ryu at an incredible speed, slashing at Ryu's rib.  
  
"You will never atone for those crimes!" Ryu blocks downward, twists his hand so his blade is facing up, then pushes.  
  
"You're wrong! I will atone even if it means dying!"  
  
Kenshin and Ryu are face to face, their blades crossing one anothers, both of them pushing. Ryu is the one that retracts first.  
  
"Then why don't you take your justice peacefully and DIE NOW!!" He pulls his sword away, takes a step back, then moves forward just as quickly as Kenshin then tries to strike Kenshin with a vertical slash, coming from the top.  
  
"WHAT IS IT THAT I HAVE DONE TO YOU?!" Kenshin blocks the slash, pushes into the slash, impacting the force and sending it back, knocking Ryu backward a step or two. Kenshin doesn't waste this moment. He quickly charges forward and jumps, "Hiten Mitsurugi! Ryuutsuisen!!" His blow seems to land.  
  
"TOO SLOW!" Ryu is behind Kenshin, with his sword about to slash.  
  
**(for those of you who don't get it.Kenshin hit Ryu's after image.)**  
  
Ryu just waits there. hesitating. he thinks to himself "Why, why. WHY CANT I DO THIS?!"  
  
Kenshin turns around and stares at Ryu. "I gave you the opportunity to cut me, why didn't you take it? I wanted to see if you would attack a man from behind when he lets you., but I guess I was wrong." Kenshin hits Ryu in the stomach,  
  
"So that's why I couldn't hit him, my inner self knew that he let me have that." He says to himself. "I'm not what you think I am, Battousai. I have honor!" He says this while falling back, coughing.  
  
"I see that now. So why should we continue this fight?" Kenshin sheathes his sword and just stands in the place where he was. "It is pointless. to continue a fight like this one. Just release my friends and I will let you do whatever you want to do with me."  
  
"I can't do that! This is the fight that decides who was the better hitokiri!" He charges toward Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin says to himself "I have a feeling that that isn't the whole story." He unsheathes his sword and charges to meet Ryu.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````  
  
Weird huh? Yep. well I'll try to get the next chapter.the conclusion will be about Chapter 7.then I will start the sequel.  
  
Oh yeah.Ryu is pronounced Ree-you.in this specific thingie ma bobber. 


	5. The Battle Part 2

Afterwards...  
  
Finally got a review!!! Thanks! Alright here we go! Chapter 5!! Sorry, I kind of forgot about this..=)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````  
  
"Somehow I don't think he's telling me the whole story." Kenshin unsheathes his sword and charges to meet Ryu.  
  
The two swordsmen are charging with such incredible speed that everything is a blur to them, even each other, rocks and earth underneath them break as they move around and exchange slashes with each other.  
  
Ryu slashes towards Kenshin's stomach while moving to his right to avoid Kenshin's vertical slash. "You will NEVER DEFEAT ME!!" Ryu screams at Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin blocks the slash, reverses his sword, so that the point is facing upward, throwing Ryu's sword back, then slashes the ground with incredible speed and strength, making the ground burst and shoot out toward Ryu. "Hiten Mitsurugi Style! Do Ryu Sen!"  
  
Ryu jumps into the air, looking down at the forest as well as his opponent. He thinks to himself "He will pay. He will pay for killing my family and my idol. Makoto Shishio. He was the strongest man I have ever seen. Now he will face true pain and true DEATH!!" He thrusts through the air and is now speeding to the ground at a speed that matches the Shukuchi! "YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME!!!" He is invisible, since he is moving so fast. And since he is in the air, you can't see the ground breaking.  
  
"AIR SHUKUCHI?!! I NEVER THOUGHT ANYONE COULD DO IT!!" Kenshin screams. "Crud, he is hiding his emotions! I can't tell when or where he is going to strike from!! I guess its time to put this to an end. It's time for the ultimate technique!" Kenshin sheathes his sword, taking his strongest stance, the battou-jutsu stance! Kenshin pushes the blade out of the sheath just barely a half an inch, then starts running. Just when he is about to jump to meet Ryu in the air, he steps with his left foot, instead of the normal right battou-jutsu step, then pushes off the ground, moving faster than the normal Hiten Mitsurugi God-Like-Speed, and moving onto Ultimate- God-Like-Speed, or Shukuchi! "Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki!!"  
  
Kenshin and Ryu meet each other, Ryu is surprised to see that Kenshin is in front of him.they both slash at the same moment. their swords clashing at the same time. Kenshin quickly retracts his sword a little, so that Ryu is leaning forward.  
  
"FOOL! Take THIS! KAGU TSUCHI!!!" Ryu holds his sword up as flames surround it and he is about to slash, but he feels himself moving down, closer to Kenshin.  
  
"Amakakeru Ryuu no HIRAMEKI!!" Kenshin spins with his sword close to his waist, then slashes Ryu straight on, making a direct hit!  
  
Ryu screams as he falls to the hard earth of the planet that we call Earth (from me: what a coincidence! Hehe jk.) "AHHH!" Ryu lands hard on the earth, his sword is out of his hand."No, I can't lose. I REFUSE TO LOSE!!" Ryu slowly tries to get up, stumbling the first time, then gets up on the second time.  
  
"You shouldn't push yourself too hard, Ryu! Just stay down and you won't feel the pain you are feeling now!" Kenshin lands on the ground and starts walking toward the cabin.  
  
"STOP RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!" Ryu gets his sword and throws it at Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin just sidesteps as the sword hits the side of the cabin "You can't hide your emotions and combat the pain at the same time. The strain will kill you. Just lie down!" Kenshin resumes walking to the cabin.  
  
"Stop! I won't let you continue any further!" Ryu yells at Kenshin. Ryu's eyes have a crazed tinge to them.  
  
"Ryu, just stay on the ground. As soon as I get my friends free, we will get a doctor to tend to your wounds. Just stay down!" Kenshin continues to walk to cabin.  
  
"Take one more step and I will shove this dagger through my heart! Yes, I will commit suicide, if that's what it takes for you to fight me!" Ryu's eyes are even more crazed than before.  
  
"Ryu! Don't do this!" Kenshin stops in place, turns around and sees Ryu with a short sword, or wakizashi, held to his heart. "Put it down, I guess I have no choice. I will fight, just do not commit suicide!" Kenshin starts running toward Ryu.  
  
"That's more like it!" Ryu stands up, although he shakes as he tries to stand because of his wounds. He holds his wakizashi up in a defense position.  
  
"You intend to fight me with a wakizashi? You will lose." Kenshin runs in a large circle around Ryu.  
  
Ryu only sees the blurs of Kenshin around him. "No, I can't lose to him, not him, anyone but him."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````` Sorry it took so long for this update. I kind of forgot about this. Yeah, its also a short chapter because I couldn't really think of anything. Sorry! 


End file.
